When data packets, such as e.g. audio or video data, are transmitted from a transmitter to a receiver, said data packets are received incorrectly due to transmission errors. With download services in particular there may be a requirement for all data packets to be capable of being reconstructed free of error at the receiver.
In the case of MBMS services (MBMS—Multimedia Broadcast/Multicast Service), which are standardized e.g. at 3GPP (3GPP—Third Generation Partnership Project), data packets are transmitted by one transmitter to a plurality of receivers. With different receivers, different data packets may in the process reach the respective receiver with errors.